Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to touch panels and methods of manufacturing touch panels. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to touch panel having an improved reliability and methods of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Background
A touch panel has been developed as an input device capable of inputting information by converting a touch of an object into an electrical signal. The touch panel may be classified into a resistive type touch panel, a capacitive type touch panel, an electromagnetic type touch panel, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type touch panel, and an infrared type touch panel. Currently, the capacitive type touch panel has been prominently used in a wide range of fields due to a resolution difference, electrical characteristics, and durability.
The touch panel employed in a display device such as an organic light emitting display (OLED) device or a liquid crystal display (LCD) device may generally recognize a contact position of the hand of a user or an object though touch sensors thereof. As flexible display device has been studied, a touch panel having improved durability and reliability has been researched, when touch panel is bent.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.